


Aladdin's World Tour

by IceCladShade



Category: Aladdin - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Come Eating, Comeplay, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: A gift for one of my best friends. The amazing KappaxI do not own Aladdin or Sleeping Beauty or anything Disney related, If I did, well, a lot more shirtless guys would be present





	1. England-1

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for one of my best friends. The amazing Kappax  
> I do not own Aladdin or Sleeping Beauty or anything Disney related, If I did, well, a lot more shirtless guys would be present

The street rat turned prince cursed his luck for the umpteenth time that day as he raced through the thick forest, the sound of paws racing towards him drove him faster as he fled. Stumbling over gnarled tree roots poking up from the ground, Aladdin recalled the events that landed him in this situation. As usual it could be blamed on a blue, lamp dwelling individual. 

Earlier that day…..

Aladdin awoke as he usually did, eyes still closed he stretched in bed, silk sheets rubbing along his heated skin. Sitting up as he finally opened his eyes he looked at how his life had changed, his room, while not the largest in the palace, was easily larger than his hideout from his street days, filled with silks and fine furniture, a pitched of water rested at his bed side, placed earlier by a servant. Reaching for the water the sheets pooled around his hips, as he consumed the cool liquid droplets fell and flowed down his sculpted torso, The droplet clung to his firm chest for a moment before gravity forced it downwards, flowing from his chest, around his erect nipple then down towards his stomach. It passed between the ridges of his firm abdomen then down through where his faint treasure trail lay. Finishing his drink he put the cup back on the bedside table.  


He swung his legs out of bed and let the sheet fall away, exposing himself fully to the morning breeze, blowing through the open balcony doors. His cock sway gently in the breeze, the uncut, soft cock hung 6 inches down his thigh and was pushed forward slightly by two large, lemon sized balls. One hand reached up in attempt to tame his bed head, the other grasped the swinging shaft, giving a few tugs and causing it to swell slightly.  


He was interrupted by a knocking at his bedroom door, a servant's voice told him that Jasmine had requested his presence at a private breakfast. Figuring he could resume these activities with a fully stomach, Aladdin retrieved his usual outfit from his wardrobe. Unlike when he lived on the street, the vest was much more filled out, without having to worry about going hungry he had developed strong, lithe muscles. The vest displayed his abdomen and when wind blew by, exposed his nipples. His pants clung much lower on his hips than before and his large bulge hinted at the size of his equipment. Donning his hat he left the room for breakfast.  


As he walked he contemplated how his life had changed since finding Genie and all of the adventures that had followed it. He realized that he and Jasmine were in love, but not in the romantic sense, staying in the palace as her brother rather than lover. It was after this realization that his attraction to the male form became more evident. After discussing this with Jasmine she admitted she preferred women, but hoped Aladdin would still stay by her side.  


Arriving at breakfast in Jasmine’s chamber he sat across from her at a small table. Pleasantries were exchanged as servants brought in fresh fruits and still warm bread. At their exit, Jasmine stood, walked to his side and hugged him.  


“My father has taken ill recently, it is nothing serious. But I’ve been asked to go in his place to negotiate with a neighbouring kingdom” she said as the sat. “It’s nothing dangerous, but the travel is long and they have been known to drag out negotiations” the princess continued.  


Aladdin stared at the woman who may as well be his sister for as close as they are. Jasmine had left before to fulfill her royal duties and wondered what made this different. “What makes this time different than before?”  


“I’ll be gone at least three months at the best, but knowing what I do about their king, he is likely to drag it out for at least twice as long” she shghed. “I’ve been advised to not bring you along this time, he knows some of our history and father worries that your presence may make negotiations more difficult”.  


Staring at her, mouth slightly agape, Aladdin finally responded “So, because this king dislikes our history, you're going to leave for months and months, with only a handful of guards”  


“Um, yes?” she mumbled. “Trust me, I’m as unhappy as you are, but I have to go and I have to ask you to stay. Although...” she rubbed the back of her neck as she continued “I intend to ask Genie to come with me, just in case.”  


Aladdin, glad that she would be safe as long as Genie was with her, smiled. “Well, guess there is nothing left, I’ll find something to do while you’re gone, when do you leave?”  


She looked down at her plate and mumbled so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear “After breakfast”  


He stared at her, mouth frozen mid chew. He sputtered as he tried to reply. “You’re leaving now?!” Jasmine nodded at this. “And you’re only telling me now?” another nod “You’ve already asked Genie” a third nod “Well, enjoy the trip” he grinned.  


Breakfast ended quickly after that, Jasmine had porters carry what she would need for the travel to the neighbouring kingdom.  


Watching as they were about to leave, Aladdin turned as a throat was cleared behind him. Seeing Genie he looked down as the blue magic man opened his hand and held it towards him.  


"Sorry you had to find out about this so late, but Jasmine only asked me two days ago as well, she wanted to tell you herself” started Genie “But knowing how long we may be gone, I prepared a surprise for you” saying this, the stone was placed in Aladdin's palm. “This should keep you entertained for a while” he finished with a smirk and a wave.  


As the group departed the palace Aladdin looked at the object again, several symbols decorated the surface of the odd stone. Walking back to his room he traced his finger over the one shaped like a shield. As he did this a vortex appeared beneath his feet, pulling him down before he knew what was happening.

Present time…..

The vortex plunked him in the middle of an old forest, cursing out Genie at the situation, he turned at the sound of a branch snapping behind him. A large black wolf was standing atop a log, several smaller wolves prowling behind it. Knowing that he didn’t stand a chance he bolted. Ducking and weaving around trees and branches, he fled as fast as possible, but despite being able to run from guards for years, wolves were another matter entirely. A root peaking up from the ground caused the former street rat to tumble forward. He rolled several times before he collapsed on the ground, winded. Leaping up to a low crouch, he saw that that tumble had cost him his lead, the wolves surrounded him, darting between trees.  


A snarl behind him had Aladdin diving to the side as the large black wolf sailed past where he was crouching. Preparing for another attack, he was surprised to see the wolves turn away from him, all but the largest racing into the forest. The reason for the sudden change in behavior became evident when a man on horse back rode into the clearing. The black wolf growled at the man but quickly fled when a sword was drawn.  


Turning to the stranger on the horse he took a moment to examine his rescuer. Chestnut brown hair and warm brown eyes, the man wore a metal chest piece and long red cloak fastened with a gold clasp overtop a tight brown tunic and pants. This could not hide the broadness of his shoulders and strength of his build, hinting that the fine shield and sword he carried were not just for show. The horse came to a halt in front of Aladdin as the ride gazed down at him.  


Looking into the warm brown eyes Aladdin smiled “Thanks for the help here, wolves are a bit faster than what I’m usually running from.” He said with gratitude in his voice.  


The stranger gave Aladdin a once over, eyes lingering on his mostly exposed torso and sizable bulge. When his eyes finally met Aladdins, he smirked at the blush that rose at having been caught checking him out. “Few men could hope to escape the wolves that prowl these forests, the pack that chased you has been terrorizing the area for years. To have even survived is a testament to your skill” came from the stranger. His voice smooth and intoxicating. “I am Phillip and as the prince of these lands it is my duty to ensure the safety of all on them” the now named Phillip continued.  


Aladdin was surprised that the handsome stud before him was a prince, most of the ones he had met weren’t as physically impressive as the man before him. “I must thank you Phillip for your timely intervention, it would have ended badly for me had you not arrived” was Aladdin's reply, attempting, and failing to speak formally.  


The prince laughed at this and reached a hand towards Aladdin. “As I said before, it was merely my duty, that being said, to ensure your safety, allow me to escort you to a secure location.”  


Grasping the extended arm, the nimble street ran lept into the saddle, sitting in front of Phillip. He felt heat emanating off of the strong chest behind him. While shifting to a more comfortable position, a hardness poked at his back side. Looking down at what it could be, Aladdin smirked when he saw the hardness came from his saviour. A playful smile crossed his lips, something the prince noticed. The street rat pressed back further and kept wiggling around. Even after they started riding through the forest, he continued to do this, keeping the prince hard.  


After some time they twosome reached a forest road, as the travel was smoother than the forest, he upped his playing, rubbing harder and letting out erotic sounds every few moments. After a while the feeling against his back side changed, no longer just hard, but now wet, a quick glance revealed a wet patch now stained the front of his tight pants. The arabian man let out a chuckle while the prince groaned.  


They continued to ride through the day, Aladdin teasing Phillip the entire time and the prince struggling to hold back his moans at the teasing of the scantily clad man. Just as evening was turning to night and the sun beginning its descent the forest path gave way to a town, leading up to a castle. To the surprise of Aladdin, they proceed towards the castle rather than the inn, where he had intended to stay until he could get home. Figuring it would be easier to go along with the whims of his saviour he stayed silent. 

As the approached the castle gate he ceased his teasing after giving one last hard thrust against the shaft, eliciting a moan from Phillip.  


The gate opened as the guard saw the prince approach, allowing them to ride directly to the castle stable. Hopping off the horse, Aladdin was able to see the size of Phillips tent and was surprised by how large it appeared, even putting his own to shame. A prince handed the horse's bridle to a waiting stable boy (whose eyes were glued to the wet patch on his princes pants) before grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him inside. He was dragged through hallways, up staircases and eventually arrived outside a door in an ornate hallway. Phillip motioned for him to open the door with a wave of his hand.  


Doing as motioned, the door opened onto a bedchamber that rivaled that of Aladdin's in Arabia, a large bed covered in pillows and vibrant red sheets. A fire warmed the room, casting long shadows and a gentle glow. On the bedside table was a platter with a crystal jug of wine and two matching goblets as well as a small vial of clear, yellowish liquid.  


Feeling a presence behind him, Aladdin had only just turned around when Phillip flipped their position, slamming his back against the newly closed and bolted door. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when another covered his own. A tongue forced it’s way into his mouth, dominating the kiss at the beginning. Recovering his wits quickly he returned the kiss, trying to wrestle control from the slightly taller man. Trying to gain an upper hand, he reached a hand up to undo the clasp on the prince's cloak, as it fell to the floor he broke away from the kiss for to breath before returning with gusto. Biting at the prince's lip, he gained an edge and thrust his tongue forward while bucking his hips forward. His tongue explored the other man's mouth while his cock was thrusting against the others.  


Continuing to kiss, he was pulled away from the door as arms circled him, one hand resting on his ass while the other stroked along his arms, squeezing his bicep as it brushed over it. Letting himself be led, the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards out of the kiss.  


Laying up on his elbows, he enjoyed the view of the other man stripping out of his armour, chest piece falling to the ground with a clatter, revealing that the brown shirt underneath was stretched across solid pecs. Gloves were thrown to the ground and boots were kicked off quickly before the prince gave a smirk in his direction. Crossing his arms down over his stomach he gripped the hem of his shirt and began lifting it upwards. His treasure trail, slightly thicker than his own, lead down to the sizable bulge. A flawless set of washboard abdominal were revealed next, followed by the shirt stretching chest. His nipples stood erect, begging to be toyed with. As his arms were raised above his head and the smooth armpits were exposed, he licked his lips, the shoulders and arms looked even better than he had imagined.  


The now mostly stripped prince glanced at Aladdin, an eyebrow quicker upwards, asking for him to return the stripping. Letting out a laugh he shucked off his vest and tossed it at the other. Catching it in one hand, he admired the other. Not as bulky as Phillip, Aladdin was muscular, but less bulky, built for speed and endurance rather than feats of strength and backbreaking labor. His own stomach was equally as impressive and his chest, while not as bulky, was still broad and firm. What caught the sanding man's attention was his nipples, the left was plain and erect, while the right had a small golden hoop through it that glittered in the fire light.  


Taking it one step further he tugged off his belt and kicked off his baggy pants, exposing his undergarments, a form fitting rectangle of deep purple cloth that covered his cock, balls and only the lower part of his ass, leaving the majority of his long, sinewy legs exposed. The front of which was obscenely pushed forwards, his large testicles alone created a sizable bulge, while his 10 inch cock was shoved off to the left, reaching to his hip before the weeping head poked well above the waistband.  


Following the others lead, Phillip stepped out of his pants. To the surprise (and delight) of Aladdin he was not wearing anything beneath the leg hugging pants. His cock whipped upwards when released from its leather confines. Just shy of a foot long, the monstrous cut cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum onto the rug below. He licked his lips as another pearl of pre oozed out of the tip.  


Flipping to his front, he pulled himself to the edge of the bed as Phillip approached. Reaching one hand forwards he caressed his balls, a slight fuzz covered them but it was almost invisible in the low light. Moving upwards, stroking along the solid shaft, feeling the pulsing of blood through the steely shaft and getting his hand wet with pre as he gripped it. Inhaling, he enjoyed the princes musty scent before sticking his tongue out, lapping at the drop of pre that had collected on the tip, sweet and slightly salty he noted.  


He bobbed his head forward, taking more and more of the cock into his mouth and down his throat. Five, then seven, then nine inches down his throat, the more he takes the louder the moans from Phillip. The prince lowered one hand to pet at Aladdin's head while he sucked, encouraging him to swallow more. Taking a deep breath and plunging forward he swallowed the last three inches, burying his nose against the taught crotch, his throat bulging obscenely from the monster stretching it. Holding himself there for a moment he milked the shaft with his throat before pulling all the way off, the cock bobbed up and down, slapping into his cheek several times.  


Standing, he gripped his underwear and pulled it off, his own 11 inch cock, while not as impressive as the princes, bobbed up and slapped against his abs. The cock was wet with pre-cum and curved upwards. Stroking himself a few times he turned and got on the bed, settling on all fours he exposed his twitching hole to the prince. He trailed a finger over the hole, the finger glistening with his own pre. The finger teased around his hole for a few moments before pushing in. Letting out a moan, he turned his head to stare at Phillip. The princes eyes were dilated, locked onto the finger moving in at out of his flawless ass, all the while his hands were stroking the foot long leaking cock.  


The prince stepped forward, taking one had to caress the ample ass before him. Taking a moment to admire it, he teased the hole before a dark smirk crosses his face, grasped his hip while his other whipped forward, hit the tan rear, a smack reverberated around the room. Aladdin let out a gasp that turned to a moan as a second hit landed, his ass jiggling from the spank. Shooting a glare back at Phillip, he let out another moan at a third impact.  


“You brought this on yourself, teasing me for hours on the horse. That’s the thanks I get for rescuing you?” this was said with a smirk on his lips while he delivered another dozen quick swats. “You seem to like this any way, your moans are getting a bit loud” another four, solid swats. Aladdin, unable to deny the accusation, just moaned after a hard swat. Every spank had his cock bobbing beneath him, flinging pre cum over his chest and the bed while his ass glowed rose from the abuse.  


Leaning forward, the prince blew on the quivering pucker, sending a shiver through Aladdin. A tongue peaked out of Phillip's mouth, prodding at the hole before swiping over the area. Sticking his tongue out further he penetrated the tight ring of muscle, drawing a gasp from the other end of the arabian man. Digging in further, Aladdin couldn’t hold back his moans as the tongue poked and prodded within his ass, his cock jumped from the sensations and curses fell from his mouth.  


Pulling back, Phillip rubbed a hand across the glistening hole. Taking two fingers he thrust them into the pucker, thrusting them in and out to open him up further. Scissoring and probing, the hole relaxed over time, allowing a third and fourth finger to be added over time. Aladdin was moaning the entire time, his hole had tightened from lack of abuse over previous months.  


Seeing he was loose enough, Phillip removed his fingers and stepped closer, pressing down on the street rat's back to make him arch his ass higher. He smacked his cock on in his hand a few times before doing the same to Aladdin's ass. Gripping himself with one hand and Aladdin’s hims with the others, he guided his cock to the loose entrance. Resting there for a moment while he grasped the other's hips firmly.  


He thrust forwards sharply while pulling the other back, not giving him a chance to adjust he drove the entire monstrous cock in, up to the root. Aladdin let out a gasp at the sudden, massive invader and clamped down on it. This only made it feel better for 

Phillip, whose cock was throbbing inside of the tight warmth.  


Aladdin was gasping for breath, his mind overcome with pleasure. Having never taken a cock this large before, it was unlike anything he had taken before. Stretched further than ever and being touched in places that had never been touched before. His cock was hard through all of this, flicking pre cum on himself and the bed.  


Phillip, thinking the other was ready, pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in, over and over again he did this, hips slapping against Aladdin’s glowing ass. Each thrust drew a moan from the impaled man. The clenching heat was enough to drive any man insane with lust and lesser men would have cum long ago. The prince pulled out as he felt himself near the edge and flipped the other over before plunging back in.  


Aladdin could only moan as his body was assaulted, the first thrust hitting that place deep inside him, sending waves of pleasure and lust through his veins. His ass was pleasantly sore from the speaking earlier and the rough fucking only made it hurt that much better. Feeling Phillip’s thrust became harder as time passed he was preparing for the end when he was surprised. He felt empty for a moment as the other pulled out and was startled when he was flipped by the other.  


As Phillip thrust in and resumed his steady pounding, Aladdin wrapped his legs around the others back, pulling him deeper and encouraging him to being his pleasure to greater heights. Reaching a hand up, he tugged on the princes nipple. The sudden sensation drew a gasp from the prince and caused him to buck forward harder than normal. Phillip glared down at the smirking arabian before his lips curled outward. He let out a gasp as the broader man tugged on his nipple ring and gave it a light flick. His cock jerked and a stray string of pre landed on his cheek. Reaching to wipe it away, he was surprised when a tongue licked it off. Phillip had leaned forward to do so, and seeing the look Aladdin gave him, immediately thrust his tongue into the other's mouth. Phillip continued to thrust slowly while he tongue fucked Aladdin's mouth, swallowing the moans the other released.  


Speeding up, Phillip stood again and thrust harder with each repetition, his cock sleeve releasing a cry of pleasure from the rough treatment. Feeling the edge approaching, he was surprised when Aladdin clamped around him. Cum flew from Aladdin, coating both their chests in his thick load. Phillip was driven over the edge at the clamping and the sight of Aladdin's face covered in his own cum. His cock swelled and he drove it as deep as possible. Each pulse released shot of molten cum deep within the other.  


Aladdin orgasm came from the relentless abuse of his prostate by the monster impaling him. Cum spurted like a geyser, coating both of their chests. Some shots were great enough to reach his own face, even landing in his open mouth. He felt Phillip as he came, the cock within growing even larger and thrusting deeper. Cum like lava flowed from the mighty shaft into him, settling in unexplored places.  


Aladdin collapsed bonelessly on his side, stated from his thorough fucking, covered in sweat and cum. A goran left him and he left empty as the massive cock left him, Phillip moved to the bedside table, taking a cloth to wipe the cum off of himself. He came back to the bed, one hand grasped behind his back as he sat next to the thoroughly fucked man.  


He was startled when Phillip reached to his ass and swatted his hand away. “I think you’ve abused that hole enough for one night” quipped the street rat.  


Phillip smirked and revealed what was behind his back “I know, I know, but I figured you wouldn't mind being stretched and lubed in the morning” as he said this a sizable butt plug was revealed, as well as the vial of yellowish liquid. “This should keep you open and ready for another round, if your interested?”  


Rather than respond, he dragged himself up to a crouching position/ “Hurry up then , and tomorrow better be even better than tonight.”  
The plug was inserted without ceremony, coated in a thin oil. The stretch at the widest part was even wider than the princes monster cock. Aladdin moaned and pressed on the plug a few times before lying on his back, gathering pillows behind him and rubbing his stomach.  


“How many more loads do you think you can stuff in me?” He said while continuing to rub his flawless abs.  


Phillip crawled into bed beside him, swiping his tongue along a streak of cum that landed on his nipple. “Enough to hide your abs and make you look three months pregnant.”  


Aladdin closed his eyes as darkness overtook his mind “Well, I look forward to seeing you try.”


	2. Greece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stone drops him in near an ongoing battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I own nothing, property of their owners. Yada yada yada

Aladdin moaned as Phillip released another load of cum in his sloppy hole. He lowered himself on the pulsing shaft as cum filled his guts for the third time that day. A trickle of cum escaped him, joining the mess from two earlier fucks that day.It was just past lunch and Aladdin had only left his chambers once so far that day. 

After being with Philip for the past several days they had developed a loose schedule: wake up, slow morning fuck, rinse off in the adjoining bathing chamber, breakfast then part for a short time, Philip to his duties and Aladdin to wander the castle. Join up again for a quick round in the gardens or out of the way in the forest leaving Aladdin’s underclothing soaked with leaking cum. Have lunch and sometimes a third round before separating until dinner. Then they would fuck until both collapsed from exhaustion. 

Aladdin thought that being fucked by the same man time after time would get old but it never did, the well-hung prince brought him mind-numbing pleasure every time and each seemed better than the last, filling him with cum and both ending up dripping with sweat. Collapsing beside the panting prince, both he and Phillip slowly kissed as their sweaty skin cooled in the midday sun. Parting, he lay to rest for a short time as Phillip wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back and against his firm chest. 

“Have you considered what I asked you yesterday? I really would like if you were to say yes.” Phillip mumbled into his ear as kisses were trailed along the back of his neck. “Don’t want to lose an ass as hot as yours.” He could feel the smile on the other’s face and the squeezing of the others hand on his pert, well-fucked ass. Aladdin thought to the previous dinner where he had been asked to stay as an advisor/consort to the prince. He had been unable to agree knowing he had to return to Agrabah eventually. 

“I can’t stay, but there’s no reason I can’t visit. No way I can stay away from this princely cock,” he said with one hand stroking the semi-erect shaft. “Fine, fine. I had to try.” Came from behind him. “Any idea how that stone works anyway?” Aladdin had shown him the stone that brought him here and told him some of the story behind it. “Not sure, another symbol is lighting up so I’ll probably be on my way soon. We’ll see about returning here when I see Genie again.” He said with a sigh. The brightening symbol confused him a bit. He wondered why it was changing now and where he would be next. Lost in his thoughts, he was distracted when Phillip’s lips descended on his own and he was quickly lost in pleasure again. 

(Scene Break)

Aladdin stared at the stone that brought him here, another symbol was pulsing gently with a golden glow, a swirly cloud with a lightning bolt descending from above. He wore his usual garb with the addition of a small dagger at his side. A gift from Philip who claimed it to have been blessed by the divine and, considering the situation he was dropped into last time, a gift he gladly accepted. The two had already said their goodbyes earlier, a long fuck leaving Aladdin dripping cum from his hole and with a load splattered across his chest. Taking a deep breath he rubbed a thumb over the symbol, the light intensified and a portal formed and sucked the street rat in. All that remained was a small pebble where he stood with a lamp upon it. 

(Scene Break)

The sound of roars rang through the forest Aladdin found himself in. Looking around he saw large trees covered the uneven land creating a maze of foliage, moss-covered boulders decorated the area and a small stream cut through it. Hearing the beast making the roaring sounds draw closer Aladdin ducked behind a boulder and waited, the sound drawing closer and closer. After a few moments, he heard more details: light footsteps and panting coming from the same direction. ‘Must be running from whatever's making those sounds,’ Aladdin assumed. 

Hearing a loud crash and the splintering of wood he knew the creature must be nearby. As he was about to peek out from his hiding place a brown blur flew over his head and landed a short distance away. Glancing at where it landed, he saw a man standing there, his wide blue eyes staring at Aladdin in disbelief. The man was only slightly taller than himself, but he was much broader. Wide shoulders left bare by this brown armour, an intricate curved design on the chest plate. A blue cloak hung from his shoulders, but it was ragged, looking as if a giant cat had used it as a toy. Most of his legs were exposed, only his thighs were covered by a short plate skirt and sandals clung to his feet and calfs. Auburn hair covered his head and tumbled down the back of his head, strong cheekbones lead to a defined chin. Just from that quick glance, he could tell the other man was more than he appeared. His body was too perfect to be completely without the influence of magical beings. 

A roar distracted him from the other man as the creature revealed itself. A massive golden cat-like creature with a shaggy mane lept towards the other, clearly aiming to end his life. Without thinking, Aladdin grasped his dagger and flung it while the two fought. Thankful it hit the cat in its left eye, causing it to let out a pained roar and stagger back from the wound. The other man used the opening to dash forward, sword in hand. Raising it above his head, the stranger plunged it deep into the creature's skill. With a final pained roar, it collapsed on the ground, blood leaking from its eye and the wound on its head. 

The panting man turned to Aladdin and a look of confusion crossed his face. “How did you get to this island, this place is forbidden for a reason,” stated the muscular man. Before Aladdin could answer he continued. “And your weapon, normal weapons cannot harm the Nemean Lion, so where did you get this.” He said this while holding the dagger Philip had given him. 

Raising both hands Aladdin approached the man. “A gift from a good friend, he claimed it to be blessed by divine powers. As for how I got here, let’s just say a big blue man enjoys dropping me in weird places for what he thinks is my benefit.” A chuckle left his mouth as he finished, wondering if Genie knew how dangerous his landing zones have been since he got the stone. 

Sheathing his sword and turning the hilt of the dagger towards Aladdin the other man gestured for him to lower his hands as he approached. Presenting the dagger he gave a grateful, if somewhat playful, and apologetic grin. “Sorry for the hostility, but you surprised me by showing up on the island. I know quite a bit about big men thinking they know what's best for others.” He gestured to the dagger which Aladdin quickly took, and sheathed, noting that not a drop of blood or gore clung to the weapon. “Not to mention I owe you for helping me defeat the Nemean Lion, it was giving me more trouble than I first expected. That monster won't stay dead,” came the reply from the other man. 

Looking at the other again he felt his shaft stir. His armour had been damaged by the beast's claws and combined with its tight nature, large amounts of skin were bare to the world. His plate skirt was on the verge of falling off and the lower portion of the chest piece had been torn away, his bronzed core exposed to the air (and Aladdin's glances). The deep cut abs looked like they were carved by a master artist, not an ounce of fat was visible on him. Broad shoulders like boulders and arms that looked they could bend steel glistened with sweat. Swallowing, his eyes moved upwards and a blush rose to his cheeks when he realized the other man caught his staring. 

“My name is Hercules, may I ask for the name of the man who aided me?” He said this while stretching his arms above his head. He knew the other man was at least interested in him physically and figured that he may as well see where he could take this. He smirked as the vested man gulped at the display he was putting on. His own shaft was rising under his tattered armour, the front plate being pushed forward.

Gulping he stuttered his reply, “A-Aladdin. It was no problem.” He felt himself harden at the other’s flexing. His loose pants quickly tightened as a tent formed, his 11-inch cock rose and a drop of precum created a wet patch on the front. Looking down his mouth watered at the front plate rising, clearly, he wasn't the only one thinking about having some fun. Taking the initiative he stepped forward until they were nearly chest to chest. Staring into Hercules’ eyes, he moved a hand forward asking for permission. A slight nod was all he needed to move. His hands reached behind and under the plate skirt, clasping the flawless globes and giving them a squeeze. 

He took the moan from the other as encouragement, stretching upwards on his toes he gave the other a gentle kiss. A second and third followed before Aladdin’s tongue invaded the other’s mouth. He dominated the kiss as Philip had done to him previously, mapping the other’s mouth while his hands massaged the perfect ass. He moaned into Hercules's mouth as a hand closed around his cock through his pants, the shaft clearly visible from the large tent it formed. 

He let out a gurgling growl when he rutted forward, trying to hum against the warrior. “Take off that armour, I want to see you.” While he was saying this he removed his vest and was starting on his pants. Tan skin stretched over firm muscle was revealed, his pecs and biceps were well muscled but lacked the bulk of the warrior, toned from years of activity. His own abs were almost as amazing and like Hercules, not an ounce of fat was on him. His cock flung upwards when pants fell away, 11 thick inches bobbing in the forest air and large balls churning below. Having finished he watched the stud removing what remained of his tattered armour.

Pillowy pecs were above the flawless abs, large nipples, stark against his skin were begging to be played with. His arms looked like stone and shoulders that seemed strong enough to move a house. His focus was drawn down as the last of the plate fell away, a massive cock was confined only by a small amount of fabric, the monstrous cock strained against its confines and some precum created a dark spot on the tip. Getting impatient, he reached forward and tore the cloth away. A cock that could only be described as divine stood there, at least 14 inches long and thicker than his wrist, a crown of trimmed hair stood at the base and two orange-sized balls hung below.

Hercules had his eyes glued to Aladdin's cock, having never seen someone even near his size. He fell to his knees and inhaled the musky scent coming from the other. Spices he couldn't place and something that could only be described as manly emanated from his balls. He licked the tip and wrapped his lips around the weeping cock. The salty precum filled his mouth for a moment before he swallowed, slowly moving forward until his face was pressed against the taut stomach. The cock was throbbing in his throat and precum flowed directly into his stomach. He jerked his own monster as he sucked, one hand grasping his shaft while another reached behind him. Pre dripped from his fingers as he probed his hole, wanting to ride the second largest cock he had ever seen (his own being the biggest). 

Aladdin saw what the other was doing, his cock throbbing at the thought of fucking the flawless muscle god. Feeling himself draw close he pulled the man off his cock. With a final slurp, it was free again and bounced, spilling against Hercules's face and splatting precum and saliva on the amazing visage. He motioned for the other to stand before blushing. “Would you mind if I, um, touch you a bit? I’ve never seen anyone as muscular as you.” The only reply was a nod from the smiling man. 

Reaching forward he let his hands trail over the massive pecs, rock hard, corded muscle beneath the bright skin beneath his fingers had him shivering. The strength this man possessed had him dizzy with lust and he wanted to feel every inch of him. He let one hand trail south, rubbing the washboard abs while another went to a nipple. The abs were caressed while the nipple was tugged and toyed with, drawing moans from the hero. His mouth descended to the other and he gave it a lick. Lavishing attention on the nipple, he drew moans from Hercules while tugging one nipple he bit the other lightly, tugging on the nub and making the other beg for more. Finishing with the nipple he moved to the other, tongue trailing across the pecs and lavishing the other with the same treatment. 

Moving south he traced the ridges of the abs with his tongue, making them shine in the forest light. Finally, he descended to the monstrous cock, the shaft was like an obelisk, harder than stone and covered in thick veins. Precum trickled from the tip and watered the forest floor beneath them. He licked the head before taking it into his mouth. The pre filled his mouth and he gulped the nectar down, the flavour was unlike any man he had tasted before. Not a trace of bitterness, but rather sweet and savoury. His hands reach behind the muscle god and poked at his hole. Poking one in he was rewarded with a wave of precum flooding his mouth. A second finger joined and more precum flooded his mouth, Hercules shuddered above him as he was viciously milked for his divine nectar. Aladdin was savouring the liquid and had almost completely forgotten about fucking the muscle stud. He was shocked out of his bliss when Hercules bucked forward, the massive shaft trying to enter his throat. Sadly, only an immortal being could swallow that (or someone with more experience than he) so Aladdin was forced to back off. 

He looked up at the stud who was blushing, a hand rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “Sorry, been a while and haven’t had anyone that enthusiastic before. Anyway, I’ve never seen someone near my size before, think you wanna let me ride you?” All the Arabian man could do was nod dumbly. While he wanted to experience that cock, his ass needed a rest after Philip spent the better part of a week using him as a cock sleeve. With a final smirk he plunged his fingers in and spread the stud, precum spurted out of the man’s cock and coated his front. 

Standing he gathered the precum from his abs and used it to lube his cock. He forced the other man to bend over a nearby fallen tree, his pert ass opening and the amazing hole winking at him. He slapped his throbbing shaft on the ass, the thwack echoing through the forest as Hercules moaned, wiggling his ass to entice the Arabian stud to fuck him. Aladdin gave him a firm spank before aligning his cock. He pressed in slowly as the ass gave in to his cock, plunging the shaft in balls deep to the warm hole. 

Hercules let out a moan at the penetration, Aladdin's cock was the largest he had even taken, stretching his hole more than he ever imagined happening before. His cock throbbed beneath him, spurts of precum splashing against the tree he was bent over. One hand reached behind him, running along the other's torso, tracing the toned muscle. He let out a gasp when a hard thrust hit something deep inside him, sparks shooting across his vision at the sensation, pleasure flooding his veins. Another and another had his mouth open, his mind going blank from the sensation. 

“You really haven’t had someone my size before. Already drunk on pleasure.” Came from the smirking Aladdin, his cock pistoning at a constant pace into the velvet hole. He leaned forward, reaching around the other's chest he locked Hercules's nipples in a tight pinch, tugging on them as he pounded the other. Moans rang out into the otherwise quiet forest from the man riding his cock. Taking that as a sign he tightened his grip, tugging and twisting them only made the moans and groans louder. The flesh around his cock quivered as he toyed with the other. 

Hercules was little more than a drooling mess at this point, groaning in disappointment when the cock fell from his ass. Looking back with a frown he raised an eyebrow in question. “Lay back on the log, I wanna see your face when you cum,” the response came from his fucker. Wanting the cock back in him he obeyed, laying on the log where his cape rested. He raised his legs up and sighed as the cock was quickly sheathed in him again. He looked down at the other man and smiled. His hands moved to grasp his legs and pull them closer to his head, opening his hole and letting Aladdin fuck him even deeper. 

Smirking at how eager the other man was, opening his hole to let him fuck deeper, Aladdin snickered. He loved how sensitive the other was to his touch, brushing a hand against the other's chest he watched a shudder runs through him. He reached forward to tease the nipples again, loving the moans that fell from the other’s lips when they were stimulated. He tugged and twisted on the nips while ravaging the other’s hole, each thrust and twist drawing moans from the other. The massive fourteen-inch shaft was wagging wildly the entire time, precum covered Aladdins torso and arm but he fared better than Hercules. The warrior was drenched in precum, parts of his hair were damp with it, some strands landed in his mouth while his entire torso was covered in the sticky liquid. 

After some time balls began to rise and thrusts became more desperate. Each of Aladdin's thrusts hit the magic button inside Hercules and eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. Balls tightened up and the godly cock thickened. With a mighty roar, he came, cum spurting like a fountain. 

Several shots hit Aladdin's’ face. The first caught him by surprise but the second and third landed in his mouth, quickly swallowed before the next shot hit. Aladdin’s torso was dripping with the milky white fluid. Feeling the hole tighten he let out his own load. A final thrust and grunt were all the warning Hercules would get as the Arabian let loose a flood. Ropes of cum filled the warm tunnel, his cock preventing it from dripping out.

Both men lay panting in the forest, sweat cooling on their bodies. The high from combat and sex fading leaving both pleasantly tired. Aladdin’s cock fell from the abused hole and he collapsed against the muscular chest. 

Sometime later Aladdin pulled himself off the muscular but sticky chest. Cooling cum coated his front and, looking around, he let out a groan at the pain it would be to clean off. A chuckle from behind had him turning to face the other. “I passed a stream while killing the lion. Want to go clean up?” Aladdin could only nod and the two trekked to the nearby stream,.

“How did you get here anyway?” Hercules asked. “And will you be staying for a while.” This was said as Hercules cleaned cum from Aladdin's cock, giving it a squeeze.

With a laugh Aladdin said. “I’ll tell you later, and I should be here for some time yet if you want company.”


End file.
